Vivian Lord Voldemort One Shot
by VoldemortsDarkQueen
Summary: “Vivian you are amazing” Voldemort smiled and laughed. “You are always here for me…when I need you”.


Voldemort rubbed his temples and sighed. He was so stressed out. His death eaters were always disappointing him. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

A young woman came in. She was gorgeous.

"Hello Vivian" he said dreamily.

"My lord" She bowed low. "Are you stressed out my lord?"

"Yes! You are the only death eater that I can trust! All the other death eaters are useless!" he said vividly.

She walked up to him and massaged his shoulders. "My lord, you are amazing…so powerful, so handsome", she said softly in an uplifting tone. She ran her hands down his chest. "I am always here for you my lord." She undid his pants. "When you need me…" She rubbed his hard manhood and he moaned. She rubbed it harder and he moaned loudly. She kissed his neck, and she continued to please him.

Lord Voldemort started to sweat; he tensed up. Voldemort moaned loudly, and felt a sense of relief. He smiled, "You are amazing" he said to Vivian.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," said Voldemort.

Lucius walked in and bowed. "My lord-",

"Do you not see Vivian here?" Voldemort felt like smacking him.

Lucius gave a confused look. "Y-yes…My lady" he bowed slightly.

Voldemort was satisfied at his submission. "What do you want?"

"My lord, we are gaining the giants trust and we have a new person interested in becoming a death eater- Blayde Vexington"

"Good. Now leave us!"

Lucius bowed and left.

Voldemort looked at Vivian. She undid his pants again.

Voldemort walked down the hall. He looked behind him. Bellatrix was following him. He sighed and kept walking.

Voldemort saw Vivian leaning on the wall smirking. "Hey" he said and hugged her. She kissed him.

"Hello, Lord Voldemort, you are so amazing" she said in awe.

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"My lord"

He looked to Bellatrix.

"Would you like me to-?"

"Bellatrix, I am with Vivian"

"Vivian?"

Voldemort 'hated' to break Bellatrix' heart but he didn't like her. He motioned to Vivian beside him. "Leave us"

"Sorry my lord" Bellatrix quickly left.

Voldemort held Vivian's hand as they walked down the hall.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Much better now that I am in your powerful and wonderful presence" she said softly.

He stopped and backed her up against the wall. He kissed her.

"My lord"

Voldemort broke the kiss and saw Lucius.

"What do you want?" Voldemort asked annoyed. "You disturbed us!"

"Sorry My lord, but, Blayde Vexington is here to see you"

"Good have him wait in my study" he said annoyed.

"See you later handsome" Vivian said in a seductive tone.

Voldemort walked into his study.

Blayde Vexington stood up. "My lord," He bowed.

Voldemort started the interview. He was starting to feel stressed. "Do you agree-" He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Vivian. He smiled.

Vivian smiled down at Voldemort.

"He will make a great death eater" she said and gently squeezed his shoulder.

He looked over at Blayde. "You will make a great death eater," Voldemort said.

Blayde half-smiled. "Thank you my lord…" He stood up and walked out.

"You were amazing. No one is better than you…Lord Voldemort" Vivian said and slid her hand down his pants.

Lord Voldemort walked into the Library and saw Vivian sitting on the couch.

"Hello" he said and sat beside her. He put his arm around her.

"Hello handsome. How are you?" she asked him. Her finger ran down his chest.

"Good. I am very good".

She had a look of awe on her face "You are powerful, Lord Voldemort, and Harry Potter doesn't stand a chance against you" she said in a proud and soft tone.

He smiled and touched her cheek.

Blayde sat beside Bellatrix and Lucius a distance from Lord Voldemort. They stared at him as they waited to have a meeting with him.

"What's wrong with him?" Blayde asked. They didn't answer. "Who is he talking to?"

"Vivian" Bellatrix said.

"But there is no one there" Blayde said confused.

"I know" Lucius started out in quiet hushed tone. "He has been like this since he returned".

They watched Lord Voldemort touch the couch.

"Vivian you are amazing" Voldemort smiled and laughed. "You are always here for me…when I need you" he said and touched the couch.

He smirked and undid his pants. "Wait, stop" he looked over at Blayde, Lucius and Bellatrix. "Get lost!"

They get off the other couch and leave the room.

Blayde saw Voldemort walking down the hall alone talking to 'Vivian'. Blayde tried not to make eye contact.

"Blayde" called Voldemort.

Blayde looked at Lord Voldemort "Yes, my lord" he bowed slightly.

Lord Voldemort touched Vivian's shoulder proudly. He had forgotten to introduce Blayde to Vivian, who was his smartest and best death eater. "Have you met Vivian yet?"

Blayde looked blankly at the air; there was no one there. "No, no I haven't".


End file.
